Wedding Woes
by Princess Malika
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are finally engaged! But instead of the upcoming wedding bringing blissful days, shocking secrets are suddenly uncovered and surprising crushes are unexpectedly revealed that will screw everyone up! Many pairings involved. - ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Her Confession

**Wedding Woes**

Anime/Manga—Naruto—Romance/Drama/Humor—Rating: T

**Summary:** Sakura and Sasuke are finally engaged! But instead of the upcoming wedding bringing blissful days, shocking secrets are suddenly uncovered and surprising crushes are unexpectedly revealed that will screw everyone up! Many pairings involved.

**A/N:** My second Naruto fanfic done all by myself! Though, I admit, I was mainly motivated due to my co-author's writer's block. That, and that I wanted to write this story for a while now, anyways.

Anyway, (as I've said before) many pairings are involved, which will be revealed at different times in the fanfic. The timeline is during Shippuden where everyone is around sixteen years of age. Also, the fanfic is when Sasuke has already returned to Konoha.

Oh, I almost forgot… some characters will be OOC. But don't worry, most characters will either be slightly OOC or not.

And, by the way, while the fanfic is centered on SasuSaku's upcoming wedding, Sasuke and Sakura will NOT be the ONLY main characters.

**Disclaimer:** I, Princess Malika, do NOT own Naruto in any way. Not its characters and anything else in Naruto. All credit and ownership of Naruto goes to its creator, Masashi Kishimoto. (Although I wish I'd owned Naruto; it's so cleverly done! :)

* * *

Chapter One: Her Confession 

"_Today's the day," _the kunoichi said to herself as she wrapped an especially picked meal into a handkerchief.

When she finished tying the handkerchief up, her lips formed a bright smile. _First,_ _I'll give him this. I can't wait to see his face when he sees what I got him. He's going to be so surprised, so happy. _

"_Then…" _she continued as she bent down to put on her sandals, _"Then, I will finally tell him."_

Her smile broadened in joy as she played one possible situation out. _He'll probably be surprised at first, but after all we've been through, I'm sure he'll soon respond with equal delight._

Opening the door to the outside, she continued her daydream. _And then, he'll embrace me, just like before._

"_But," _she added after she'd stepped outside of her apartment and closed the door, _"I will not be embarrassed this time. I won't." _

She then began walking towards the forest, where she knew he commonly trained. At first, her steps were quick and bouncy, as she was eager to reach him.

But then she slowed her pace, her earlier confidence eaten away by a growing anxiousness. _What… what if, he doesn't like what I'd bought for him? Or worse… what if… what if, he… he…_

She couldn't say it, but the very thought of it made her halt in her steps.

In fact, her worries almost made her turn back in the direction of her home, but then she stopped herself. _No, I can't go back. After all of this time, I've finally found the courage to do this. I can't give up now._

Determination rapidly overcoming the anxiety, she continued onward.

"_Things might not work out _exactly_ the way I wanted it to be," _she said to herself as she moved closer and closer to her destination, _"But I know it'll still end the way I wanted it to be. It'll end with—"_

"Hinata!"

She froze. The one who'd called her named frowned in bewilderment._ Did I say something wrong? No, that can't be. All I said was her name._

"Hinata?" he repeated.

Hinata remained—motionless—where she was.

Worried, the one who'd said her name dashed up to her. "Hinata, are you okay?"

Finally, Hinata managed to find strength to speak. "Y-y-you're…"

She hesitated. _I can't say it._

"I'm…?" he supplied, more baffled then before.

Gulping down her nervousness, she concluded, "You're… shirtless."

And immediately she regretted it. _I can't believe I said that! _

He blinked, confused, before he realized that what Hinata said was true. "What's wrong with—?" he began, then recalled the one time he accidentally began changing in front of Sakura…

"_You baka! Put your clothes back on!" Sakura had fiercely bellowed. _

He began protesting, "But it's—"Bam! Only to get punched in the head!

"_Sakura…" he whined, aching from the growing headache he was now having. _

"_I don't care _what_ your reason is!" Sakura barked. "Just put your clothes back on!" _

With a pout still on his face, he did as he was told. _Still, she didn't have to hit me _that_—_

"Naruto?" Hinata abruptly questioned, bringing him back to the present.

"I'm sorry," Naruto sheepishly apologized, hurriedly putting his clothes back on.

While doing so, he also felt that he owed her some sort of explanation. "It was getting hot while I was training, and so I decided to take it off."

Naruto suddenly noticed Hinata's cheeks slightly reddened, and, concerned, asked her, "Are you recovering from a sickness or something? Your cheeks are red."

"Here," Hinata unexpectedly began, holding out her gift for Naruto right in front of him. "This is for you."

Naruto was puzzled at the abruptness of it all, yet gratefully accepted the gift. "Thanks Hinata!"

As Naruto eagerly began unwrapping his gift, Hinata quickly tried to calm herself to get rid of her red face. _And I promised myself I wouldn't get—_

"Instant ramen?!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed in surprise when he realized that was the gift Hinata had gotten him. "Thanks Hinata!"

Glomp!

In a show of appreciation, Naruto had hugged Hinata, which swiftly turned her face red all over again!

_N-Naruto is… is touching me… … … Stop it. Don't let Naruto see you blushing again._

Hastily, before Naruto released Hinata from his hug, she'd succeeded into putting a stop to her blushing.

"I will cherish every bite," Naruto vowed, showering Hinata will a broad grin before—to Hinata's horror—unpredictably rushing in the direction of his house!

_No! Not yet! Not until I tell him—_"W-wait!" Hinata desperately hollered before Naruto was out of sight.

Naruto, though eager to savor his ramen, halted himself.

Hinata was about to say the words she'd repetitively replayed in her mind for some time now, yet paused.

What's wrong with me? Now's my chance! If I don't say it now, then when? When am I going to get an opportunity such as this?

Naruto stared at the inwardly struggling Hinata, mystified._ I've never seen Hinata like this before. She's always been weird, but never this weird. First, she appears when I'm training—something she's never done before. Then, she buys me instant ramen all of a sudden—not that I'm grateful for it. Now, she's—_

"Like you."

Those were the words that Naruto suddenly heard that came from Hinata's mouth.

Darn. She was saying something, and I wasn't paying any attention!

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Naruto guiltily asked._ I hope she isn't mad that I didn't listen to her in the first place. _

But Hinata wasn't mad at all._ He… didn't hear what I'd said. That means… I could just say it was nothing, and Naruto would probably forget about it and go eat his ramen. Then, I wouldn't have worry about his response. If he'd say… No, I've come too far now. I can't just drop it. I have to say it. I have to tell him. _

"N-Naruto…" Hinata softly began, half hoping that he couldn't hear her, half hoping that he could. "I…"

Naruto patiently waited for her to finish, as he didn't want to be rude again.

Hinata hesitated once again. _Once I say it, I can't take it back. And then he'll know. He'll know, and then… then, how will he reply? Will he hate me? Or… will he… will he actually… actually… _

"Hinata?" Naruto asked—once again, in concern. _She looks… so afraid. But of what? What is she—?_

"Ilikeyou." _There. I said it. Now it's his turn. Now, he'll have to either—_

"Huh?" _What did she say?_

_"Huh"?! That's not the response I was looking for!_

"I-I'm sorry," Naruto hastily apologized, seeing the frustration on Hinata's face. "I swear I'll pay closer attention this time."

Suddenly, a realization dawned on Hinata… _Did I speak too fast for him to hear me?_

Wanting to get it over with, Hinata repeated—this time clearly stating, "I like you."

* * *

**A/N: **How will Naruto respond to that? Stay tune for chapter two to find out.

Anyway, I hope you readers like it. I know it was a bit drawn out, but I wanted to put a lot of what the characters were thinking and feeling to make the chapter as romantic—yet realistic and IC—as possible.

Also, for those of you wanting some SasuSaku, it'll be coming soon. I just wanted to give my favorite Naruto pairing, NaruHina, their moment to shine.

By the way, Hinata is slightly more courageous and assertive due to the amount of time that has passed and her eagerness to have Naruto as her boyfriend.

Plus, while I've edited my fanfic, I may have missed a few things, so feel free to double-check my fanfic.

And please read and review—whether with constructive criticism or praise (I'll take them both, because at least it's something—and something's always better than nothing).


	2. Chapter 2: His Reply, Her Response

**A/N:** I'm sooooooo sorry that I took a bit long to update (I didn't mean to, honestly!). I'd planned to update about two days after my first chapter, but then I kept changing the chapter due to all these new ideas I keep coming up with, and I just _had_ to add them.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: His Reply, Her Response

There was a brief moment of silence, in where Hinata was inwardly panicking. _What have I done?! Why did I _tell _him that? I wish I could take it back, but I can't! And why isn't he _saying _anything?! Does that mean... he doesn't... doesn't... ohh no... if I told him what I feel, and he... he doesn't like me in return..._

Meanwhile, Naruto's face at first took on a surprised expression, followed by a brief moment of bewilderment, and then followed by realization.

And so, with his typical broad grin of his, Naruto replied, "I like you too."

Hinata's rambling thoughts were immediately brought to a halt, her cheeks rapidly turning red by habit.

Yet she'd managed to speak. "R-really?"

Her tone was a mixture of disbelief and blissful fulfillment.

_For so long, I've wanted him to notice me; and, in doing so, notice something worthwhile about me. Something that'd make him think I was worthy to have his beautiful blue eyes gaze upon me._

_And so far, anything remotely close to that, to this, only happened in my dreams... Am I still dreaming? Or is this actually happening?_

As if reading her thoughts, Naruto nodded (although a bit puzzled at Hinata's skeptical tone). "I've always like you."

"A-always?" Hinata's eyes widened in surprise.

_You mean, all this time, you've liked me as much as I like you?_

"Yeah... why do you ask?"

Now it was Hinata's turn to be baffled. "W-why did I ask? B-because... I wasn't sure... if you'd... liked me back."

"Don't be crazy. You're reliable, nice, and train as hard as I do—probably even harder. Of course I like you."

Hinata almost let out a sigh of relief. _All this time, I thought he wouldn't like me... but he _does_! _

"Hinata," Naruto worriedly called out when he'd noticed that Hinata began to go into a collapsing state and hurriedly, with one hand (the other hand still holding the ramen), he grabbed a hold of her before she'd hit the ground.

And it was only when Naruto's arm was wrapped around Hinata that she noticed the positioned she was in and, as usual, blushed, and thought, _Naruto's arm is around me! Naruto's _touching_ me!_

Seeing Hinata's face reddening, Naruto's concerns increased. _First the fainting and now she's burning up! _

And so, Naruto asked, "Do you want me to take you home?"

"S-sure," Hinata replied, her face still red, yet the rest of her was ecstatic. _Naruto... walking me home... and _not_ on a mission! How many times have I wished for this to happen?!_

Naruto's thoughts, on the other hand, were quite different than Hinata's... _She's turning _redder_! She must really be getting sick! Maybe I should... _"Do you want me to carry you?"

"C-carry me?" Hinata gasped, and a second afterwards, Naruto wordlessly did what he said he'd do (after putting the ramen in his backpack first).

And as soon as he did, Hinata fainted.

* * *

"What did you _do _to her?!" Kiba exclaimed in shock and concern.

Mostly shock.

Earlier, Kiba was doing some light training with Akamaru when they caught a whiff of Hinata and Naruto coming their way.

And, in seconds, Kiba soon caught the sight of an unconscious Hinata in Naruto's arms.

Naruto's focus on Hinata only, he didn't even notice Kiba or Akamaru.

But Kiba did, freaked at the sight, and then shouted that accusation at Naruto.

Naruto heard Kiba, yet was about to keep going because he didn't know how serious Hinata's condition was.

Until he'd remembered... _Kiba's Hinata's teammate, and he has hung out with her more than me. Maybe he knows what happened to her, or at least what to do._

And so, Naruto stopped sprinting.

At the same time, Kiba and Akamaru caught up to him.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Kiba repeated, except this time, with more fury than shock.

"I dunno!" Naruto replied. "One minute, she was fine, but the next minute, she just collapsed! And why are you glaring at _me_ for? It's not my fault!"

"You—" Kiba began to objected, yet a sudden bark from Akamaru halted him.

Kiba didn't even have to look at Akamaru to know what he was thinking. _You're right. Hinata's well-being is more important than blaming Naruto._

Naruto seemed to realize this at the same time, because he then placed Hinata on the ground (after Kiba took off his jacket and made it into a headrest for Hinata).

_I wish I was a medic nin, like Sakura. Then (like Sakura) I'd know what to do, _Naruto said to himself as he anxiously awaited Kiba's word of opinion on Hinata's current condition.

Looking Hinata over, Kiba's scowl deepened.

"What?" Naruto questioned, his tone of voice mixed with concern and curiosity.

"I don't get it," Kiba replied (though more to himself than to Naruto). "She seems perfectly fine to me... except that she's unconscious."

"Nuh-uh," Naruto protested in disbelief. "She was red and burning up like she was sick or something."

Putting the back of his hand on Hinata's forehead, Kiba quickly felt it before pointing out, "She's not sick now—and neither is she burning up."

"Then maybe she got better. _I_ don't know what's wrong with her!" Naruto snapped, frustrated that they were getting nowhere.

"Then why don't you start from the beginning?" Kiba asked, his voice also carrying the same frustrated tone as Naruto's.

"The beginning?" Naruto repeated, perplexed. _What the heck is he going on about now?_

"Just tell me _exactly_ what happened to her."

"I _told_ you already," Naruto impatiently responded.

"Maybe you'd missed something."

"I told you everything I know!" Naruto snapped, growing irritated at Kiba's behavior towards him.

"And I'll say it again," Kiba continued, "Maybe you'd—"

"N-Naruto? K-Kiba?"

"Hinata!" both guys exclaimed in surprise and relief when Hinata began to stir.

And as she did, both of the guys also helped her sat up, each of them taking a hand to pull her into the position.

"Are you okay?" Naruto worriedly asked, and Kiba added in concern, "What happened to you?"

"What do you—?" Hinata began in bafflement, but suddenly recalled her fainting, and what led up to it.

_Ohh, I thought I got _over_ this! _Hinata inwardly moaned. _Having Naruto dealing with this is bad enough, but now I'd dragged Kiba into this, too! _

Again, without Hinata being aware of it, her cheeks began reddening up.

And as soon as she did, Naruto—ever so observant—wildly gestured to it. "See? I wasn't making it up. There it is again!"

"You idiot, she _always_ does that!" Kiba barked.

_At least, when she's around _you_._

"...You mean, it's _normal_?" Naruto gaped, stunned.

"I don't want to explain it to you," Kiba softly—yet crossly—replied before getting up and got on Akamaru, adding, "I'm outta here."

And, without waiting for Hinata or Naruto to say anything, Kiba told Akamaru, "Let's go."

Being the loyal friend he is, Akamaru obediently did, although gave his master a brief glance of puzzlement once they were out of Hinata and Naruto's sight.

"Don't look at me that way," Kiba sharply snapped, which got him a hurt look from Akamaru.

"I'm sorry," Kiba sincerely apologized instantly, adding (after a moment of hesitation), "I dunno what's gotten into me."

_Or why seeing Hinata stand so close to Naruto irked me. _

* * *

Elsewhere, Naruto was getting ready to leave.

_Now that Hinata's okay, I can finally go home and eat the ramen she gave me._

But just as he was departing from the scene, Hinata panicked. _He's leaving? Already? But isn't he supposed to walk me home first? Or... does he not know the rules of dating?_

Being a Huuyga—and being the heir to the clan, manners were deeply drilled into her at a young age.

_Then again, I don't want to impose... maybe I should just hint it to him, _Hinata concluded before she said (out loud),"N-Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Naruto distractedly responded, lost in his fantasies of ramen.

"Aren't you going to walk me home?" Hinata unintentionally blurted out, and then nearly gasped.

_I can't believe I just said that out loud!_

Hinata reddened again, but now realizing that it was a 'normal' thing, presently starving from his earlier training, the whole thing with Hinata—and his thoughts solely focused on the delicious taste of ramen—Naruto was eager to get home.

_But I don't want to say I'm ditching her for ramen..._

And so Naruto remained silent, only giving Hinata a bewildered (which he was, as Hinata was okay now, and—he thought—she should be able to get home herself) look.

_...He can't be _this_ clueless! _Impatience building up from all those years of waiting to be Naruto's girlfriend, and now—so far—it was going downhill, Hinata reached a new level of assertiveness she'd never achieved and began to explain, "As my boyfriend, you're suppose to—"

"Hold it! Boyfriend?!" Naruto shrieked, utterly stunned at this news.

_I didn't agree to be her boyfriend somehow, did I? ...Nope. I think I would've remembered—especially if it was something this—_

"Why are you so surprised?" Hinata asked now having a baffled expression.

"I'm surprised because you're calling me your boyfriend!"

"But—"

"When did I ever agree to that?!"

A wounded expression immediately took over Hinata's face, and Naruto instantly regretted being so rude.

So, he hastily added, "N-not that I don't like you or anything. I _do_! But..."

"But?" Hinata prodded, her tone so hurt-filled, Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to tell her what he was going to tell her anymore. _She doesn't need to know this. Especially since—_

"Is it Sakura?"

Naruto immediately made a shocked face and then cautiously asked, "H-how did you know?"

Looking at him sorrowfully, Hinata quietly answered in a heartbroken tone, "You just confirmed it."

And seeing Hinata that way, knowing that he'd caused her that agony, was more than Naruto could bear. _Darn it! _Say_ something, you baka!_

"I-I'm sorry Hinata," were the only words that he could muster up.

_Ugh! How pathetic _am _I?! "I'm sorry"; can't I think of anything _better_ to—?!_

"You know that she's getting married," Hinata abruptly stated, and then, after a long pause, asked, "So... why not give _us_ a chance? At... being... together?"

Being the blunt guy he is, Naruto would've straight away answered, "I don't think so. I'm still like Sakura, even though she's getting married."

Yet seeing Hinata's body racked with rejection, her anguish caused by _him_, he couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking at the moment what he'd truly felt.

But even though he remained silent, Hinata saw Naruto's thoughts written all over him.

_He's not going to change his mind anytime soon... He's not going to drop his love for Sakura, despite that she's getting married... He's not going to even _attempt_ to go out with me..._

"I-I got to go," Naruto unexpectedly said before hastily leaving, his eyes unable to see Hinata's tortured state any longer.

His heart heavily weighted down by the heartbroken grief displayed on Hinata's dejected face.

And as soon as he did, Hinata's legs finally lost its little strength it had left and collapsed from underneath her.

Facing the ground now, Hinata finally released the wretched tears that she'd been holding back ever since the person she'd always admired, always cared for, took her heart that she'd finally given to him and painfully squeezed it before agonizingly ripping it until there was nothing left.

* * *

**A/N: **Elsewhere, what do Sakura and Sasuke think of their upcoming wedding? Chapter three will tell all (yes, for all of you readers wondering "where the _heck_ are Sasuke and Sakura?!" the next chapter will have them).

Anyway, I HATE picking on Hinata! She's my favorite character! But it just had to be done for the perfect plot that I'm creating (I'm sorry Hinata-chan! TT).

Also, I hope you readers didn't mind that I'd stretched out this chapter. I'd planned for Naruto to instantly say "no" and for Hinata to almost immediately react, but then I thought of this version (my fourth version, actually), and while it is indeed lengthier I personally like, it's better than the first (and the second... and the third).

Neither did I plan for the slight KibaHina scene, but I think I prefer it being in this chapter now that I think of the overall plot.

Lastly, I hope that you all enjoyed reading, and please review me. I will take comments, questions, praise, and/or constructive criticism.

I'm grateful for those of you who _did_ review me, because each review motivates me to continue :)


End file.
